Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *WOGA Classic - Frisco, USA - 13-15 *Nadia Comaneci International Invitational - Oklahoma City, USA - 13-15 *Scottish Championships - Perth, GBR - 21-22 *Austrian Team Open - Linz, AUT - 28 *Pre-Olympic Youth Cup - Cologne, GER - 28 *2nd Italian Serie A Nationale - Milan, ITA - 28 *February 20 **Kentucky - Arkansas **Maryland-George Washington-Towson-William & Mary **Michigan - Oklahoma **NC State-Kent State-North Carolina-Rutgers **Ohio State - Boise State **Stout - Oshkosh **Western Michigan - Eastern Michigan **Eau Claire - Gustavus **Iowa State - Minnesota **La Crosse - Whitewater **SEMO - Northern Illinois **Illinois - Michigan State **Illinois State - Air Force **LSU - Florida **Arizona State - Oregon State **Missouri - Auburn **Utah State - Southern Utah **San Jose State - UC Davis *February 21 **Brockport - Cortland State **Pittsburgh - Penn State **Rhode Island - Ithaca **Georgia - Alabama **Washington-Cal-Seattle Pacific **Texas Woman’s - Centenary **UCLA-Bridgeport-Nebraska-Sacramento State **Denver-Brigham Young-Iowa **Utah - Stanford **West Chester - Springfield *February 22 **Central Michigan - Bowling Green **Eastern Michigan - Ball State **Penn-Brown-Cornell-Yale **Ursinus - Temple **UIC - Michigan State **West Virginia-New Hampshire-Maryland-Rutgers **Lindenwood - Illinois State **Minnesota-Gustavus-Hamline-Winona State Anna Anatolyevna Pavlova (Russian: А́нна Анато́льевна Па́влова, born September 6, 1987 in Orekhovo-Zuyevo), is an Azerbaijani artistic gymnast. Prior to her move in 2013, she competed for Russia, training at MGFSO Dynamo in Moscow. She was a double bronze medalist (team, vault) at the 2004 Athens Olympic Games. She is well known for her beautiful balletic style and clean technique. She is trained by her mother Nataliya Evgenevna Pavlova. Her best events are the balance beam and vault. read more... Viktoria Komova - RUS - 2012 Olympics - QF Aliya Mustafina - RUS - 2012 Olympics - EF McKayla Maroney - USA - 2012 Olympic Trials - Day 2 Anna Myzdrikova - RUS - 2009 Worlds - QF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Which country do you think should host the 2019 World Championships? Stuttgart Rotterdam *Ionela Loaieş - 1st *Elena Piskun - 2nd *Jazmyn Foberg - 2nd *Carly Patterson - 4th *Zeng Siqi - 5th *Oana Petrovschi - 5th *Elise Ray - 6th *Kim Zmeskal - 6th *Gabriela Potorac - 6th *Liu Zhilin - 6th *Yao Jinnan - 8th *Elsa García - 8th *Svetlana Boginskaya - 9th *Daiane Dos Santos - 10th *Mariana Oliveira - 10th *Svetlana Klyukina - 10th *Cristina Grigoras - 11th *Lavinia Agache - 11th *Kang Yun-Mi - 11th *Nicoleta Daniela Şofronie - 12th *Dumitriţa Turner - 12th *Natalie Vaculik - 12th *Chen Siyi - 12th *Kristy Powell - 13th *Wang Tiantian - 14th *Carlotta Ferlito - 15th *Elena Produnova - 15th *Kim Gwang-Suk - 15th *Dorina Böczögő - 15th *Teal Grindle - 15th *Karin Janz - 17th *Lisa Skinner - 17th *Vanessa Atler - 17th *Erika Fasana - 17th *Huang Mandan - 17th *Alexandra Eremia - 19th *Mirela Paşca - 19th *Elena Grudneva - 21st *Li Shanshan - 22nd *Wang Wei - 22nd *Yu Minobe - 23rd *Nia Dennis - 23rd *Margzetta Frazier - 25th *Lisa Mason - 26th *Maile O'Keefe - 26th Follow us on Twitter TwitterWidget Weekly Update 1/31 January 31, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Laurie Hernandez has been added back to the National Team. She also finished first in junior verifications (third out of the juniors and seni... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 2/7 February 7, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Elite Canada are available. **Congratulations to Rose-Kaying Woo for winning the senior division at the El... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 2/14 February 14, 2015 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the 1st Italian Serie A Nationale are available. *Iosra Abdelaziz was injured and didn't compete in the Serie A this weekend. *... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse